


Thoughtful

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21542056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Noctis gets spoiled on his birthday.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 12
Kudos: 81





	Thoughtful

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

By the time they get back to his apartment, Noctis is completely exhausted, but he’s never been so _happy_. It’s been the best birthday party he’s ever had, which is saying something, because he’s the crown prince of Insomnia and tends to get whatever he asks for. Having chocobo races set up around the Citadel was amazing when he was younger, and so was turning the training room into an official arcade with all his favourite games. But somehow, it was even better to just go to a normal, public arcade with his three best friends and eat cheap pizza. He didn’t get any special treatment, was bundled up enough to manage avoiding the paparazzi, and if there were any Crownsguard tailing him, he didn’t see them. He did have a surplus of enormous presents to open in the small, dingy backroom Ignis booked off, and Gladiolus and Prompto helped him tear through them. He received everything under the sun, from elaborate golden carvings to jewel-studded daggers. Gladiolus even got him a new sword. Ignis gave him a plethora of gift certificates to all his favourite restaurants. He probably got more in gifts than the entire arcade was worth. 

And he spent the entire day there, laughing and playing with three men he couldn’t live without. He’d keep them overnight if he could, because he doesn’t want the day to end, but Gladiolus and Ignis are both ‘responsible’ and insist on turning in. Prompto, at least, is a loyal friend game for a sleepover, and Ignis drops them both off. Noctis makes his retainers help bring up his presents, then remind him how great he is and how much they love him, before he lets them drive off into the night. 

Then Prompto hikes his backpack over his shoulder, gives Noctis a sheepish smile, and they start setting up.

They’re going to crash in the living room amongst his sea of gifts. It’ll make it easier to game all night long. Noctis doesn’t even bother changing into pajamas—he plans to pass out exactly how he is. Prompto drops his bag in the corner and will probably change, because he has slightly more sense than Noctis does. Noctis plans to load up Justice Monsters X in the meantime. 

Except once Noctis has the controller in his hands, just before he can hit the ‘home’ button and turn the console on, Prompto’s joining him on the couch. Prompto’s still fully dressed and holding a lumpy, messily wrapped bundle in his lap. He mumbles, “I, uh... didn’t get to give you my present yet.”

Noctis hadn’t even noticed. There were so many presents from so many different people, half of which he’d never even met, and those had clearly been unwrapped, examined, and re-wrapped by Crownsguard. It’s not like Noctis needed one more thing anyway. He lightly elbows Prompto and teases, “Thought your friendship was the present.”

Prompto laughs nervously and mutters, “Damn, that’s even lamer than what I actually got you.”

“I’m sure it’s not lame.” It can’t be. Prompto knows everything he likes. Prompto _gets_ him. He reaches into Prompto’s lap and collects the bundle, yanking it over and ripping off the wrapping paper. 

It falls away to reveal a thick woolen fabric that he lifts up to see in its full glory.

It’s a fluffy, incredibly warm-looking black scarf dotted with nerd-related patches, like chibi chocobos and the purple tonberry he’s always trying to catch in Justice Monsters Collection. It even has his initials woven in in gold. It’s the sort of unique, one-of-a-kind, homemade gem that would either wind up in a second hand store for nothing or sell for thousands online to _just_ the right buyer.

Noctis is that buyer.

Prompto mumbles, “I, uh... knitted it for you...” He awkwardly laughs and adds, “I know, it’s _super_ lame, but I just... don’t have a lot of money... and what do you even get the _crown prince_ anyway? So I thought... I dunno...”

Noctis didn’t know Prompto could knit. He’s surprised and impressed. He tosses the scarf around his shoulders and leans back against the couch, grinning at how much it feels like he has a portable pillow with him. Which is the _perfect_ gift for a borderline-narcoleptic like him. 

“I love it.”

Prompto blinks. “Really?”

“Prom, I fucking _love it_.” He even reaches out to pull Prompto into a tight hug, squeezing Prompto close, while he admits, “I never had a homemade present before. I mean, unless you count Iggy’s cakes. That’s... shit, that’s so much _cooler_ than anything expensive.”

Prompto’s smiling in obvious relief when he pulls back. “I dunno, I think I’d rather have some gold, myself.”

“Pfft.” Noctis shoves his arm. “You’re a dork. You’re perfect. _Thank you._ ”

Prompto grins and dives in for a second hug, which is the only thing he could possible give Noctis better than the scarf.


End file.
